mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Inventor
In Series * Mr. Clever Both are smart and wears glasses. * Little Miss Brainy: Both are smart. * Little Miss Wise: Both are smart. * Little Miss Brilliant: Both are smart. Out of Series *Bulma (Dragon Ball, both have green hair (Bulma's hair is aqua (It's Blue in the Toei produced Anime series of "Dragon Ball", "DBZ", "DBGT", "DB Kai", "DB Super") while Little Miss Inventor's hair is pure green) and are inventors) *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit, both are inventors) *The Professor (Rupert Bear, both can invent anything) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, both can invent anything and wear glasses) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants, both like to invent anything) *Professor Frink (The Simpsons, both are yellow and inventors) *Philly Phil (Class of 3000, both are inventors) *Penny Crygor (WarioWare, both are inventors) *Megpoid Gumi (Vocaloid, both have green hair and wear accessories (Gumi has goggles while Miss Inventor has glasses) *August (The Off-Beats, both are inventors and wear glasses) *Computer Chip (Little Monsters, both are inventors) *Mechanica (ARMS, both are inventors) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are yellow and inventors) *Hubert Farnsworth (Futurama, both are inventors) *Hoagie P. Gilligan (Codename Kids Next Door, both love to invent things) *Jyoti (The Magic School Bus, both can invent anything) *Phineas and Ferb (Namesake series, all 3 are inventors, and both Miss Inventor and Ferb have green hair) *Mina (Jelly Jamm, both are inventors) *Pixel (Lazytown, both are inventors) *Lord Synapse/Teknocratus (Insektors, both are inventors) *Stu Pickles (Rugrats, both are inventors) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy, both are inventors) *Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are inventors) *Elvin Gadd (Mario series, both are inventors) *Mister Peabody (Mister Peabody and Sherman, both are inventors) *Fireman Sam (Namesake series, both wear yellow and are inventors) *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, both are inventors) *Bubbles (Oddbods, both are yellow and are inventors) *Dr. Fox (UniKitty!, Both wear glasses and are inventors) *Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants, Both are Inventors) *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls, both are Inventors) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time, both are geniuses) *Major Doctor Ghastly (Evil Con Carne, both are geniuses) *Max Kanté (Miraculous Ladybug, both wear glasses, smart and loves technology) *Gyro Gearloose (Disney, both are inventors and wear glasses) *Spencer Shay (iCarly, both likes to invent things) *Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty, both are Inventors) *Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd n' Eddy, both are inventors) *Les Galagoogoo (Viva Piñata, both invents gizmos) *Bunsen Honeydew (Muppets, both are inventors) *Rusty (Rusty Rivets, both are inventors) *Herb Overkill (Minions, both are inventors, although Herb is evil while Miss Inventor is not) *Susan & Mary Test (Johnny Test, all three are inventors) *Dilton Doiley (Archie Series, both are inventors) *Fio Piccolo (Porco Rosso, both are inventors) *Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends, both are inventors) *Duck (Thomas and Friends, both are geniuses) *Warrior (TUGS, both are geniuses) *Mr. Knowsmore (Wreck-it Ralph, both inventors and geniuses) *Granny (Looney Tunes, both are inventors, geniuses and wear glasses) *Mary Melody (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are geniuses and inventors) *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat, both are geniuses) *Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are geniuses) *Jimmy Neutron (Namesake, both are inventors and geniuses) Gallery Penny Crygor.png|Penny Crygor Dr._Bunsen_Honeydew.jpg|Bunsen Honeydew Bulma Dragon Ball.jpg|Bulma Brief Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench Fio_Piccolo.jpg|Fio Piccolo Tron_and_Servbot.jpg|Tron (with Servbot) Duck The Great Western Engine.png|Duck warrior-tugs-1.46.jpg|Warrior EmilyandtheSplash6.png|Sirgid Images.png|Sally Acorn ZsbBAQbF 400x400.png|Mary Melody 165px-Granny_(Looney_Tunes).png|Granny rbti-knowsmore.jpg|Mr. Knowsmore Jimmy_Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron Category:Main series